1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications, and in particular to a sequence synchronization apparatus and method and a receiver.
2. Background
As the continuous increase of the demand for communication rates, numerous researches and applications are focused on multicarrier communication systems, such as discrete multi-tone (DMT), and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), etc.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a receiver of a multicarrier communication system. As shown in FIG. 1, sequence synchronization is after clock synchronization, and is a necessary step before signal demodulation. Sequence synchronization is to synchronize signal sequences of a receiving side and a transmitting side, and is a necessary condition for achieving coordinated operation of a transmitter and a receiver. Generally speaking, sequence synchronization of a multicarrier communication system is mainly based on correlation operation and wave crest decision.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of sequence synchronization in the prior art, showing a sequence synchronization apparatus based on correlation operation. As shown in FIG. 2, a local correlation sequence is prestored in a receiving side; after several specific or repeated symbol sequences are generated and sent out by a transmitter and signals are received by the receiving side and clock synchronized, correlation operation is performed by a correlation operation unit to an input signal sequence and the local correlation sequence, and then a wave crest detecting circuit is used to detect crests of correlation values for correlation value sequences, so as to obtain a sequence synchronization signal. An advantage of such a method is that it is good in accuracy.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.